Green Izzy
by bluesoul18
Summary: This is what Jace does when he wants to get revenge.


**Okay so I know that I should probably be working on What the Hell but I just had to write this. Oh and this is about 2 or 3 years in the future.**

"Jace is this really necessary?" Clary asked

Jace stopped long enough to turn around and look at her, "Yes, this is necessary. Izzy ruined my seraph blades; this is premeditated murder!"

"What? How is it murder?" Clary asked clearly annoyed.

"Not murder to me physically; murder to my soul," Jace said putting a hand over his heart.

Clary rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen. Okay look, even if Izzy did do this, which I highly doubt she did, don't you think that you deserve this?"

"What! I cannot believe I'm hearing this, especially from my fiancée. First my sister and now you. Why am I suddenly the target for these betrayals?"

Clary cast her eyes skyward, "I swear Jace you're acting like such a child and if you don't stop acting like this you won't have a fiancée."

Jace's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his soon to be wife by the arm and half dragged her down the hallway to Izzy's room before he stopped again as if realizing something, "Wait, how is this my fault?"

Clary stared at him, "I told you that ten minutes ago, and now you say something?"

"Just tell me."

"Jace, you humiliated her in front of everyone at the Conclave meeting the other day!"

"Oh and suddenly _I'm_ the bad guy?" Jace asked.

Clary blinked, "I'm going to hang out with Simon; I'll see you later."

Jace grabbed her hand, "Oh no, not until you see this."

"See what!"

The blonde grinned wickedly, "Like I said before; you'll see."

The redhead made a face while Jace pulled her into Isabelle's room behind him.

After Jace took it upon himself to press his ear against the door; Clary sat down on the edge of Izzy's bed.

As soon as the water shut off in Isabelle's bathroom and her entire room was silent; Jace grinned and pressed his ear even closer to the door. While Jace was apparently spying on Izzy, which Clary couldn't help but find weird, she reflected on whether a marriage with this boy was worth her entire future.

Suddenly Jace grinned wider, "Okay now she's getting out of the shower…she's getting dressed…she's looking at her reflection in the mirror and in three…two…one."

Izzy let out an ear piercing scream and burst out of the bathroom revealing swampy green hair instead of her normally beautiful jet black hair.

"Ho ho ho green Izzy," Jace sang with satisfaction.

Clary stood up, "Oh Iz…"

But Izzy didn't turn to look at Clary. Instead she was giving Jace the death stare. The stare she usually got on Black Friday.

"You," she hissed, "You did this to me!"

"Well yeah, you deserve it," Jace said.

"What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this you jackass?"

"You ruined my seraph blades by letting them sit in the rain and get all rusty."

"What? No I didn't," Isabelle said in confusion.

"Yeah you did. You did it to get back at me for putting you on blast at the meeting the other day."

Isabelle looked at him like he were crazy, which in Clary's eyes, he was, "Okay first of all if I wanted to get back at you, which I do because you made me look like an idiot, I would have come up with something _waaay _better than rusty seraph blades. I am Isabelle Lightwood you know? And secondly _you_ were the one who ruined your seraph blades."

Now it was Jace's turn to give his sister the 'you're insane' look, "What? No it wasn't."

"Yes you did, mom gave you the responsibility of bringing in the blades when all of us were in the library the other day."

"I don't remember that," Jace said clearly in a confused state.

"That wouldn't surprise me; since I'm pretty sure you were texting Clary the entire time mom was speaking to you," Isabelle said.

Jace was silent for a moment, "…well then I guess this is all my fault…"

Izzy looked like she was jaguar ready to pounce on its prey.

Jace started to walk backwards towards the door, "Sorry?"

"You… are _so_ dead."

And just like that both of them dashed out of the room looking like flashes of gold and green.  
Clary sighed and walked out of Isabelle's room where she bumped into Alec.

"Oh hey Alec."

"Hey Clary, what was all that screaming and shouting about?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Jace turned Izzy's hair green."

"Ah, so where are they now?"

"Well Isabelle said that she was going to kill him and then they both ran out of her room so they could be anywhere," Clary said thoughtfully.

"How bad was it?" Alec asked.

"Almost as bad as the time when Magnus and I walked in on you and Jace dancing."

Alec's eyes narrowed, "All of us agreed that we would never speak of that again."

"I know I just needed something to compare this incident to, anyway I should probably go find them before Isabelle castrates my fiancé."

Alec nodded his goodbye and I started down the hallway following the screams of my possible soon to be husband.


End file.
